Criminal Case Official Fan-Fiction Wiki
Welcome to the Official Criminal Case Fan-Fiction Wiki'The wiki where anyone can create their own fictional [http://criminal-case-grimsborough.wikia.com/wiki/Criminal_Case ''Criminal Case] for enlightenment. GO TO THE OFFICIAL CRIMINAL CASE WIKI '' Criminal Case is a Facebook game published and developed by Pretty Simple. It was released on November 15, 2012. On December 9, 2013, Criminal Case was named the ''Facebook Game of the Year 2013. Check out the latest news at the Community Messages at the page! ---- 'About Criminal Case ♦ ♦ ♦ Rules ♦ Administration ' Criminal Case (often referred to as "CC") is a Facebook detective-themed hidden objects game developed and published by Pretty Simple Games, a top European social gaming company. You will be investigating murders and find clues to incriminate the killer behind the murder. After reaching the requirements, you will have to arrest the killer in order to progress through the cases. Criminal Case was released on November 15, 2012. On December 9, 2013, it was named the Facebook Game of the Year 2013. '''(Read More) Bloody Eagle is the first Fanmade Case of Sergeant Alex. The victim was a sculptor named Anne Berger, whose body was put on display in her art gallery. Her ribs were cut by the spine and then were broken so they resembled blood-stained wings. The killer was an art critic named Craig Laforge. In 1646, Grimsborough, still a small Pilgrim village, was invaded by pirates. Harold Berger, the leader of the village and the victim's ancestor, tried to stop them but the pirate caught him and killed him alike the victim and then put his body in the harbour, to show to the other pirates that this village was already invaded. ([[Bloody Eagle|'Read More']]) DragoChan's Cases= #Crime Does Pay #Upon Reflection |-| SuccouringArmand's Cases= #The Death of Lisa Paige #Hell in a Handbasket #The Stewart Slaying #The Babysitter Bloodbath #To Bite the Dust #The Hickman Homicide #Immured Into Death #The Watery Grave #Under the Blade #Dead and Buried #The Anonymous Author #No Guts No Glory #Off the Hooks #A Brush With Death |-| Sergeant Alex's Cases= #Bloody Eagle |-| Top Cases= #Agunachopace -- Long Weekend #DetectiveHuy -- Bloody Money #MissxVenomxPoison -- Doom For Sale #MissxVenomxPoison -- The Grim Butcher's Demise #PetersCorporal -- Bullets Above #Jeear -- Graduation Death #PetersCorporal -- Decease Behind The Trees #PetersCorporal -- Riverside Slaughter #MrKors71 -- The Price of Fame #PetersCorporal -- The Crimes At Work |-| See all...= #Agunachopace -- Long Weekend #DetectiveHuy -- Bloody Money #DragoChan -- Crime Does Pay #DragoChan -- Upon Reflection #Jeear -- Graduation Death #Jeear -- Drafted Death #Jeear -- Don't Scream Out Loud #Jeear -- Ready, Set, BOOM! #MissxVenomxPoison -- The Grim Butcher's Demise #MissxVenomxPoison -- Doom For Sale #MrKors71 -- The Price of Fame #MrKors71 -- Peace, Blood and Love #MrKors71 -- Strike Three, You're Dead #MrKors71 -- A Mortal Mix #MrKors71 -- Murder on the Beach #MrKors71 -- Take the Better Out #MrKors71 -- Familiar Covenant #PetersCorporal -- The Murdered Milker #PetersCorporal -- Riverside Slaughter #PetersCorporal -- Decease Behind The Trees #PetersCorporal -- The Crimes At Work #PetersCorporal -- Can't Touch This #PetersCorporal -- Shoot, Carry, Hang #PetersCorporal -- Bullets Above #Questionable91 -- To Kill a Beast #Sergeant Alex -- Bloody Eagle #Shincashin123 -- Jealous to Kill #Shincashin123 -- Sleep Time on the Backyard #SuccouringArmand -- The Death of Lisa Paige #SuccouringArmand -- Hell in a Handbasket #SuccouringArmand -- The Stewart Slaying #SuccouringArmand -- The Babysitter Bloodbath #SuccouringArmand -- To Bite the Dust #SuccouringArmand -- The Hickman Homicide #SuccouringArmand -- Immured Into Death #SuccouringArmand -- The Watery Grave #SuccouringArmand -- Under the Blade #SuccouringArmand -- Dead and Buried #SuccouringArmand -- The Anonymous Author #SuccouringArmand -- No Guts No Glory #SuccouringArmand -- Off the Hooks #SuccouringArmand -- A Brush With Death #Tomoshiro -- The Embers of a Murder #TraceyCyrus -- The Grandes' Creature Destroyer123456= #The Crying of Neumann #Case 2 is Abs and You Are Old Man #One Day of Giggling is Enough #Dig a Murder |-| I.am.a.good.boy= #Say "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" |-| Luismayerdyum= #Bad Boys Don't Die No Cases Yet= *Feel free to ask any administrator about any issue or question you might have. *If you are new to wikis, check out this Tutorial. *Checking out our wiki's rules will help you get accustomed to this wiki's standards and requirements. Now that The Anonymous Author's identity is revealed, are you shocked by it? Yes No If you want to ask any question about Criminal Case or the wiki, etc, don't be afraid to ask! Our administrators won't bite. Feel free to message one of them. Just leave a message on the wall of an administrator, and we will be sure to help you as soon as possible. Category:Browse